Jason Ritcher
Jason Ritcher (service no. 7612-RT-1150) was an Alliance Marines General who held commands in the MARSOC Raider Regiment, Marines Special Operations Command, Republic Special Operations Command and Alliance Special Operations Command. Being one of the few Generals from the MARSOC community to emerge into the Marines General club, Jason set a high bar being an exceptional leader in the field and in the Command Center. Joining the Marines at 22 years old, Jason became well known as an effective leader that would inspire people during their lowest times. Unlike other Lieutenants and Captains, Jason was willing to hold people accountable for their actions regardless of their ranks. He became well known when he called out a Major General on his mistake. Jason made sure to do what was best for his platoon and operators to come back alive. Rising to the ranks, Jason worked alongside another Raider Regiment CSO named Jasmine Miller where they would work together on creating a better Raider Regiment and Marines Special Operation's group that can work alongside the N7. The two became a force for the Marines and helped propel the MARSOC to be better than N7 and more exclusive. Jason became well known when he kicked out officers who encouraged beheadings of targets and other illegal acts. He co wrote the Miller Ritcher law that forbids any mutilation and they will be kicked out of the MARSOC without warning. Early Life Born on May 11th 2167 to Henry and Laura Ritcher, Jason would often spend his time reading about history or listening to podcasts. Alongside his sister Cate, they would often try out read one another and see what prizes they could win. He envied Erwin Rommel due to his command ability and style, though he was apart of Nazi Germany, Jason learned a great deal of leadership from him. Jason focused on his academics and tried to outwork everyone in the classroom. His efforts paid off in his grades and he didn't receive a C his entire duration as an academic student. He went to Cate School in Santa Barbara and became one of the top students in his class. University Education Jason was accepted into the University of Arizona and declared a major in Mathematics: Applied to Economics and Business. During his freshmen year, Jason didn't make many friends and focused on his academics. He continued to maintain his attitude of outworking everyone in the room and reached Honor Rolls in his major by first semester. He continued to perform excellent during his duration as a university student and graduated in 2189 with a major in Mathematics and a minor in Communications. He graduated in the top 100 students in his class, with an average of 3.94 GPA across his four years of being an academic. Reaper War As a sophomore, the Reapers invaded Earth and Jason was separated from his family. He was able to make it off of Earth and to the Citadel where he lived with fellow classmates in an apartment they bought out. With no knowlege of where his family was, Jason would often try to find a way to communicate with his family and be unsuccessful the majority of the time. He was able to link up with his sister but learned that their parents were still trapped on Earth, hoping that the War would end soon so they could rejoin their family. When the Reapers attacked the Citadel, Jason fled to a Salarian cruiser with his sister and Oriana Lawson where they remained together until the end of the war. Jason and his sister were able to reunite with their parents and see that they weren't hurt. Military Career 3rd Reconnaissance Battalion After graduating from the University of Arizona, Jason joined the Systems Alliance Marines in 2189 where he would become an officer and undergo Officer Candidate Course. Being an expert at problem solving and managing, Jason proved himself to be an up and coming leader that the Systems Alliance can depend on. After a ten week course, Jason graduated from Officer Candidate Course with the rank of Second Lieutenant. Training and Command (2189-2190) Jason tried out for the Marines Recon Battalion where he spent the next four months training to become a leader for the Recon Battalion. During his training, Jason displayed to be a by the books officer who respected his superiors and followed orders that he felt were logical for his men and women. As a Leader, Jason took courses such as Recon and Surveillance Leaders Course, SERE training and Special Operations Training Group School. Jason wanted to be prepared for any situation he could be put into it, yet he could only prepare for so many. After being promoted to First Lieutenant, Jason was assigned to the 3rd Reconnaissance Battalion, Alpha Company and leader of Assassin Platoon. He would be apart of a 64 soldier company that would work alongside Bravo Company named Hitman. Knowing he had to prove himself to the men, he defended a Lance Corporal who was wrongfully put in jail by Alliance Military Police. When thanked by the soldier, Jason took the moment to square away his Lance Corporal and make sure something like this would never happen under his command. Operation Inherit Fallout (2190-2195) Deployed to help Quarian Marines clear mercenaries and warlords off potential colonies, the Assassins would work alongside Quarian marines and push across lands to drive the enemy off lands. The initial invasion was a success due to how fast they were able to move with the help of the M-44 Hammerhead. Problems arose when his fellow leaders were making bad calls and getting their people killed. Jason became more liked by the enlisted soldiers since he was able to protect his soldiers and also give them missions they can accomplish. During a meeting, Jason was attacked by a Captain due to being a better leader and getting more recognition than him. Throughout Inherit Fallout, Jason would push the furthest he could in days, recon during the night then push further. The amount of land that he was covering with such a large squad was impressive and borderline impossible. He reached the capital of the Quarian colony within a month destroying over twenty enemy bases and not losing one person. Leading 57 missions in his first deployment, Jason became an exceptional leader for the 3rd Reconnaissance Battalion. His leadership was noted and he prepared to help another species on the next deployments. During another campaign in Inherit Fallout, Jason helped the Salarians claim back a colony taken over by the Batarians, Vorcha and rogue Krogan who opposed Urdnot Wrex and working with the Interstellar Republic. Working with the 2nd Marine Reconnaissance Division and 47th Infiltration Regiment from the Interstellar Republic, Jason proved his marines were the best on the ground crushing records for land invasions and taking out the most enemy towns, liberating them to the Salarian Union and people. During his tenure, many soldiers told Jason he is a great leader and that he'll become one of the best in the near future. Soon after completing two deployments, Jason was promoted to Captain and given the option to tryout of the Marines Special Operations Command where he could become apart of the Raider Regiment. Leaving his soldiers behind, Jason put them in command with someone he knew and went off to MARSOC hoping to become a Marine Raider. MARSOC Raider Regiment At 28 years old and the rank of Captain, Jason went to MARSOC training hoping to become a Special Operations Officer in the field who would make a difference in the world with his work like he did with the 3rd Reconnaissance Battalion. Word got around that Jason was a good leader, but that would make training far harder due to the standard he would be held by the MARSOC instructors. Training and Command (2195-2197) Jason underwent Critical Skills Operator training where he would try to become a Raider. After passing the first phase, Jason was assigned to become a Special Operations Officer where he spent the rest of his training as a leader of a group of six enlisted soldiers. During Phase Two, Jason honed his skill of weapon craft, leadership on clandestine operations and special reconnaissance leader. He never lost a person during his training and kept his team together even if one of them was holding them back the entire time. After passing Phase Two, Jason went on to do more training with Special Reconnaissance and Clandestine Operations with Alliance Intelligence Officers. After all the training and graduating as a Special Operations Officer, Jason was assigned to the MARSOC Raider Regiment Detachment - One, Tier One Apex Squadron and the leader of Black Viking Team. As a Captain, Jason would in command over seven other Critical Skill Operators that specialize in clandestine operations, special reconnaissance and hostage rescue. Working along Alliance and Republic field agents, Black Viking team would execute raids on High Value Targets, capture people and rescue any Systems Alliance citizen who had be captured by the enemy. Black Viking Team focused more on clandestine operations than the other two since they were much better working with the Field Agents. Operation Force Crusade (2198-2201) Joining into the Galactic War late, Jason and Black Viking deployed aboard Parneck. With an issue about the orbital defenses still active, Black Viking did a HALO jump where they landed on Parneck, took control of the orbital defense station and shut it down. The plan was created with Lieutenant Colonel Jasmine Miller and the two were able to get it approved by the Systems Alliance Special Operations Commander. Being the spearhead to the Parneck Invasion, Jason led his unit through the northern hemisphere hunting Yahg Empire Leaders and doing recon for Spectre, N7 and STG teams. As the Yahg Empire fell, Jason and his team remained on Parneck hunting down what was left of the Yahg Empire and helping Yahg Rebels create the world government they wanted. Jason helped build leaders in the Yahg Democratic Clan while obtaining Class One nuclear devices. Due to his work on Parneck, Jason was promoted to Major and continued to run as the team leader for Black Viking team. He finished his deployments to Parneck in later 2201 where Parneck became a more peaceful society than before. Post Galactic War (2202-2210) As a Clandestine Operations team, Jason and his team would deploy to Khar'Shan, Ahn'Kedar, Tuchanka, the Citadel and Omega Station. They would hunt down war criminals, terrorist funders, terrorist leaders and drug lords. Jason and Black Viking were able to hunt down sleeper Cerberus agents across the Galaxy and ensure that another Cerberus attack wouldn't happen on the Galaxy. Due to the nature of their operations, Jason and his team were considered the best at what they did. When an attack on Arkaios Station occurred, Jason was called in by the Systems Alliance Joint Chief of Staff. Jason had known about the terrorist group and told the Alliance that he would have to get dirty. With the backing of the Systems Alliance, Black Viking was deployed to Earth where they hunted the terrorist group across the United Northern American States. Remaining in the dark and keeping the Systems Alliance out of it, Jason was able to eliminate the terrorist group and stage the work as group suicide to protect the cover of the clandestine operations that Jason was on. Targarium Invasion (2211-2214) With the invasion of the Targarium race, Jason and his team were sent behind enemy lines where they operated on Omega for two deployments pulling intel on the enemies and running operations against the Targarium military. Jason worked with Aria T'Loak to rebel the Targaruim from her station and establish a foothold for the Interstellar Republic to run covert operations in the Terminus System. Blending into the civilian population, Jason was impossible to targets and take out. After pulling out of Omega, it collapsed back into Targarium control and the Interstellar Republic lost their foothold in the Terminus System. With hundreds of tier one operators trapped behind enemy line, every special operations force deployed rescue teams to bring teams home. Jason went to some of the most dangerous places, rescued Spectres, Blackwatch, Commandos and other SOF operators that were being tortured or soon to be executed. Jason saved 116 operators who would go home to their families and loved ones. He lost six to wounds and felt bad because he wasn't able to save them all. Retirement from Field World After 13 years of being a Field Major and 16 years as the leader of Black Viking Team, Jason was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and was pulled away from his unit. Jason was devastated that he was pulled away from his brothers and sisters so fast after building great relationships with them. He almost quit the Marines, but got assigned to being a Second in Command to the Raider Regiment, meaning he could stay around the Raiders and close to Black Viking. Running 471 operations in 16 years, Jason became one of the most experienced officers in the Systems Alliance Marines Raider Regiment. His knowledge of how Raiders work will help shape is career as a leader for the Alliance Marines. Raider Regiment Detachment - One Second in Command (2214-2219) As a Lieutenant Colonel, Jason worked alongside his long time friend Jasmine Miller who was a Colonel and the two started to improve the Raider Regiment. Focusing on getting good and honest people, Jason and Jasmine weeded out the anti alien and operators who performed mutilations on enemy combatants. They handed out dishonorable discharges and made way for new Raiders having a far more serious screening test than before. The law became know as the Miller Ritcher Law and is one of the core laws throughout the Raiders that doesn't get broken. Jason would often deploy to the field where he would get and give real time updates to Colonel Miller. Working with various Raider teams, Jason was able to stay around his friends and inspire them to keep fighting. Using his college degree, Jason was able to solve complex problems with simple solutions like never before. Able to break down the problems made Jason a very good officer and thinker for the Raiders. Without stepping foot into an combat AO, Jason was able to help keep everyone under his command safe and come home alive. Raider Regiment Detachment - One Commander (2219-2223) As a Colonel, Jason oversaw all operations, authorized and even went to forward operating bases to ensure the success of missions. He would debrief members of the Raiders in person rather than over an email or quantum entanglement. Jason wanted to be there so he could get a read on the people he would send into combat, if he didn't feel good about it, he would delay the raid until he felt that his team was ready mentally and physically. Jason often caught criticism for not deploying his teams when ordered. When yelled at by a General in front of the Raiders, Jason cornered the General and ripped him apart because he didn't take criticism from people when he knew he was doing the right thing. Jason's career was threatened by the General but the Raiders stood behind him and backed up their Colonel. With the support of the operators, Jason kept his career and became well known as an effective leader throughout the Alliance Marines. General After spending nine years out of the field and becoming one of the most inspiring leaders for the MARSOC community, it would only be time before Jason would become a General. Few Generals opposed having Jason as a General due to his anger towards another General but later approved him of becoming one. Knowing that Jason would be pulled away from the Raider Regiment, he spent the last days enjoying his time as a Raider and prepared to become a General. Alliance Marines Special Operations Second in Command (2223-2226) As a one star General, Jason acted as the second in command to Major General Jasmine Miller. Overseeing all Marines Special Operations Forces, Jason along other Generals would advise General Miller then pass her orders to the respected SOF. Being a Raider veteran, Jason would often pass orders to people he knew and have full trust in them. Over time, Jason learned to trust the rest of the Marines SOF in the Systems Alliance. Jason became well known for drawing up an extremely simple plan for rescuing 83 hostages on Khar'Shan. Using a mixture of Force Recon and Raiders, they were able to rescue all 83 and leave Khar'Shan before anyone knew what would happen. The simplicity and perfect execution gave Jason the spotlight for being a crafty planner and someone who was willing to save everybody with all the resources he had. Alliance Marines Special Operations Commander (2226-2228) Being promoted to a two star General, Jason moved up to be the Commander of Alliance Special Operations. He worked alongside various Generals who did the same job as he did before and worked on creating a more sound structure for the Marines SOF. During his two year tenure, the Raiders and Force Recon were pushed up to Tier One SOF where they can run the same raids as N7. With two Tier One SOF teams, Jason was able to make his marines the best fighting force in the Systems Alliance. Pushing N7 aside, the Raiders and Force Recon became more dependable since N7 had a series of scandals and issues within the system. At the top, Jason continued to push his Marines to set the bar for what every other SOF should look like in the Galaxy. Republic Special Operations Force Commander (2228-2231) As a three star General, Jason was going to follow General Miller to Alliance Special Operations Command but was elected to become the Republic Special Operations Force Commander. Joining the Interstellar Republic, Jason was worried just how far he could improve their 2nd Marines Reconnaissance Division and other forces. With Jason's mindset, he worked well with the Turians and Krogans, creating powerful alliances that would help defeat anything that stood in the way on the ground. During Operation Black Star, Jason was in command of over 1,000 Tier One Operators and deployed them to cut down a war from six years to six weeks. His ability to deploy, give instructions and see the teams execute the goal was impressive to the Generals and Admirals who sat on the RSOF during Jason's tenure. Alliance Special Operations Commander (2231-2234) With his final promotion to four star General, Jason returned back home where he over saw SASOCOM operations. Working with the Navy and Marines, Jason was able to oversee all operations that the Systems Alliance was doing for the SOF and what he could do to bring more safety to the people around systems that humans worked in. With his connections to the RSOF, Jason would often collaborate with other species on joint raids to protect humans and their species from terrorist threats. Maintaining a defensive position, Jason allowed other species to patrol the Galaxy while allowing the Systems Alliance to rebuild and make better equipment for the next war that is to come. He helped solidify the borders of Earth Alliance Space and pushed back terrorist groups with Tier One operators. Retirement Jason retired from the Systems Alliance at 67 years old as one of the most decorated Generals of his time. With 57 medals and ribbons, 14 deployments, 471 Special Operations missions, 567 overall missions and leader of SASOCOM, Jason set the highest bar for the next General. On October 1st 2234, Jason was given an official ceremony at Fort Bragg where he gave his final speech as a military general. After his retirement, Jason was able to keep his security clearance, and offered many jobs throughout the Systems Alliance. Knowing that he was done with commanding and wanted to spend time with his family, Jason accepted roles where he would oversee and spend minimal time with others so he could be around his family and friends. Post Military Career Arkaios Board of Directors Serving aboard the Arkaios Board of Directors, Jason would oversee how the overall station was doing ethically. He would inform leaders that they should change certain areas in order to prevent being fired and clean up scandals that happened on the Station. Having no place for error, Jason would often hold the people accountable for their actions and give fair punishment. He became one of the most respected Board Members that served on the Arkaios Board on Directors. Alliance Intelligence Board of Directors Being apart of the AIS Board of Directors, Jason would also oversee the workplace and how the AIS was handling issues. Knowing his sister-in-law was the Director, he would have to prove that he would need to suspend her if it came to that. Though it never did, Jason was happy to see his sister-in-law running the AIS perfectly. University of Arizona Chancellor For four years, Jason served as the Chancellor for the University of Arizona. He would give speeches to graduating classes, present awards to faculty and students, attend sporting events and provide judgement on the University's next steps in the future. Being a true leader, Jason would often visit the students during their lectures and accompany other students around the campus. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of his punishments and he made sure to lay his foot down when it came to that. Personality Embedded into him at a young age, Jason was devoted to working his hardest at anything. He wasn't the smartest or the brightest, but he worked the hardest. Often spending hours studying, writing and practicing, Jason would never give up until he memorized what he needed to. If he didn't get the grade he wanted but followed all of his steps in preparation, Jason would be content with his grade then work on his performance while keeping his preparation up. Leaving little room for error, Jason would often get aggravated by people who didn't follow his orders or abide by his rules. After losing a soldier to disobeying his orders, he called his team leaders together and told them to square away the soldiers because of them would end up like the dead one. Jason knew how to bring people home and he didn't want to lose anyone. Once people saw that he cared, they followed him more and respected him as a young Lieutenant. Jason was an emotional person, spending times in the hospitals with wounded soldiers helped him understand the costs of his decisions and actions. Attending the funerals of soldiers he lost, Jason would often be found in his room by his wife crying his eyes out for losing friends that he served alongside. As a leader, it helped Jason understand that there were humans at the end of the end of his decisions that would die and he needed to be prepared for that. An introvert is something Jason would not be suspected of, he doesn't talk much to people outside of his unit and command. Taking time to open up to people, Jason would be shy and timid by others before becoming comfortable and safe. When he felt safe with people, he would often tell jokes and tease people at the office or home. As a father, Jason developed patience with his children and worked on taking his time with them. He had patience in the Marines, but would rip apart people if they didn't follow him. As a father, Jason learned to take a step back, breathe and then help his children without getting mad. This helped him as a Commander because he would be able to listen to the situation before react to it. Personal Life Oriana Lawson Girlfriend (2186-2193) Jason met Oriana on the Citadel during the Reaper War and brought her to his apartment. When the Reapers attacked the Citadel, Jason and Oriana ran aboard a Salarian cruiser to get to safety. They spent the rest of the war on the ship around Jupiter, Oriana found comfort in Jason and stayed with him until the destruction of the Reapers. The two decided to date while Oriana organized the refugees on Earth, Jason went back to the University of Arizona while Oriana attended Cambridge university. Keeping a long distance relationship, they were able to spend time together during fall, winter, spring and summer break. Once Jason got out of University, he enlisted to join the Marines with the support of Oriana in 2189. While he was training, Oriana kick started her business where she would be able to work with the Alliance on Colonial Development. As a Marine Officer, Jason would often write and send photos of what he was doing during his deployments. They moved in together in 2190 to save money for Jason and keep their relationship evolving while the two were focused on getting their careers set. In 2193, Oriana's business got backed by the Systems Alliance and Jason got an offer to tryout for the Raiders Regiment. Knowing that his career would be in the Military, Oriana supported Jason staying and trying out for the Raider Regiment. Dating for seven years, Jason proposed to Oriana on December 2nd 2193, hoping that she would accept and become his wife. Marriage (2194 to Present) After completing his deployment with the 3rd Recon Battalion, Jason had four months free before heading to Raider tryouts. During his deployment, he was in constant communication with his parents and fiancé on the wedding and what would happen. On November 29th 2194, Jason married Oriana in Brisbane, Australia surrounded by friends and families. After the wedding, Jason shipped off two Raider training three months later. Moving to Perth, Australia, the two were able to start a family and spend time with Miranda and her husband often. Tensions grew at time when Jason went into combat zones when he had children at home. Oriana was nervous that her children weren't going to have a father and asked Jason to never go into a combat zone so she could make sure that their children would have a father. Jason promised his wife and never went back into a combat zone, luckily, he was promoted to Brigadier General and didn't have to go out. After the retirement from the Military, Oriana would often accompany Jason on his speeches to the University of Arizona and other areas around the world. The two reside outside of Perth, Australia where they keep in contacts with their children and grandchildren. Children Oriana suffered from the same condition as her sister on being sterile. In 2197, Jason worked with STG on creating a sterility cure for his wife and later presented it to her. With the cure, Oriana would be able to have children of her own. Jason offered the cure to Will and Miranda where Will gave it to Miranda and they had two children. Son (2199) Steven Ritcher was born on June 6th 2199, Jason was there for the birth of his son and lost feeling in his hand after Oriana squeezed it to death. Raising Jason through deployments and commands, Jason would help his son with mathematics and history. As Steven got older, he wanted to become a military officer like his dad but Jason told him to go to university. Steven was accepted into Peking University declaring a major in energy engineering. During his time at college, Steven fell in love with his boyfriend and later married him in 2229. Steven works in London as an energy engineer with two kids and a happy husband. Daughter (2202) Isabella was born on April 9th 2202, Jason was also there for the birth of her daughter and welcomed her into the world. At a young age, Isabella was scared that her father wouldn't come home and begged him to stay so they could spend time together. Oriana and Isabella worked on gymnastics where Oriana became a coach for Isabella. Jason attended as many meets as he could and saw his daughter reach the Olympics in 2220. She would go to the Olympics two more times then marry her boyfriend of six years after winning gold at her final match in 2232. She is a gymnastic instructor and Australia's gymnastic coach during the Olympics, she lives in New Sydney with four kids and her husband. Notes * Based of COD Character I've created but an officer and in the Marines. * Lieutenant Career ideas are pulled from Lt. Nate Fick in Generation Kill. * The clandestine operations on Earth are based from Sicario and Sicario: Day of Solado * I was going to put Oriana and Jason in Melbourne next to Miranda and Will, but split them up. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Systems Alliance Category:Leaders